kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Yumeji Hisaomi
| image = | race =Human | age =400+ (Deceased) | gender =Male | affiliation = | previous affiliation = The Shadow Organization Oumi Family | occupation = | previous occupation = 1st Seat, Group of Twelve Shadow Organization Co-Founder | team = | previous team =Group of Twelve | partner = | previous partner =Zero (possessed) Sousui | base of operations =Dream Road Shrine | relatives =Nichinaga Oumi (Adopted brother, deceased) Suigetsu (Adopted sister-in-law, deceased) | technique =Psychic Powers Plant Manipulation (as Yumeji) Jiugenka: Sword Rain (as Zero) | manga =(as Yumeji) Chapter 61 (as bird) Chapter 334 (confirmed as Zero) Chapter 333 (as Tsukihisa) Chapter 336 | anime =Episode 27, Council of Twelve | japanese = | english =Michael McConnohie }} Yumeji Hisaomi (夢路久臣) is the first seat on, and holds authority over the Council of Twelve. However, Yumeji is actually only one of several identites assumed by Tsukihisa Oumi (逢海月久, Oumi Tsukihisa), the adopted brother of the Sousui. Kekkaishi Manga, Chapter 336 They are now obsessed with destroying each other, and are directing key figures outside of and within the Shadow Organization, which they founded together, in an all-out war. Appearance Yumeji is a man with long, pale hair. Tsukihisa's appearance was very similar when he first met the Sousui, so it is possible that he merely changed his name and kept the same body when starting the Shadow Organization. Tsukihisa's eyes commonly have an extra iris while he is using his psychic powers. Personality Tsukihisa thinks nothing of using his powers to control people's minds: he admits to using them to draw people to the Shadow Organization, and has been manipulating the minds of the Sousui and Suigetsu for centuries. History Tsukihisa was once the leader of a group of ability users (more than likely using his psychic power to gain this role). The group was eventually discovered by another psychic and his wife Suigetsu. Tsukihisa, having greater psychic power, brought them both under his control and overwrote their memories, largely erasing their marriage and taking Suigetsu for his own use. He had Suigetsu remade into a log-keeper, and gave the lesser psychic the identity of Nichinaga Oumi, his loyal older brother. Together the brothers founded the Shadow Organization, using their psychic powers to recruit members when necessary. Tsukihisa largely ran the organization while Nichinaga passed the time in his castle in Hakuma. Tsukihisa gave orders to the Shinyuuchi Hunters through the alias Gyoku (玉, Jade) . Plot 'Introduction' When Masamori is promoted to the Council of Twelve, Yumeji explains to him the importance of his membership badge, and informs him that the Sousui rarely ever attends the meetings. Tatsuki later warns Masamori not to trust the oldest member (which is more than likely Yumeji). 'Powers Revealed' After Yumeji officially assumes control of the Shadow Organization, Masamori Sumimura visits his home to discuss his concerns about the Sousui being responsible for the attacks on the council. While there, Kouya (disguised as Masamori's bodyguard) smells a large amount of plants, and Masamori is able to determine that Yumeji has the power of plant manipulation.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 252 Masamori later tries to convince Yumeji to combine forces with him so that they can fight against the Sousui together, but Yumeji resists and attacks Masamori, revealing his psychic powers for the first time. Masamori forces Yumeji to a draw, but Zero appears and kills Yumeji.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 272 'Reunion' After accompanying the Sousui to Hakuma, Zero seals away Suigetsu, Haruka, and Kakeru in a hidden room, then attacks the Sousui and reveals himself to be Tsukihisa. He explains that in the moment that the original Zero killed Yumeji, Tsukihisa possessed a nearby bird, flew toward Zero and took control of his body. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 334 In retaliation, the Sousui recalls all of his psychic snakes from the battle at Shadow Organization headquarters and has them converge on Zero's body, killing him. The Sousui later removes himself and Tsukihisa from their host bodies and drags them both into Masamori's zekkai, destroying himself and Tsukihisa for good. Powers & Abilities Psychic Powers: Tsukihisa has enormous psychic powers, and his psychic avatar is a black, spidery starfish.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 270 *'Mind Control:' Tsukihisa can easily influence the thoughts of others, and admits to have done so in shaping the Shadow Organization. *'Body Possession:' Both Tsukihisa and the Sousui have survived for centuries by taking over the bodies of others. By inhabiting the bodies of powerful ability users, they effectively have access to two abilities at once. Tsukihisa's technique is more advanced than the Sousui's. Over time, repeated use of this ability causes the user's memories to deteriorate. 'As Zero' Jiugenka: Sword Rain: In possession of Zero's body, Tsukihisa had access to Zero's ability, and could materialize countless swords that rained down upon his enemies. He chose Zero specifically to combat the Sousui's current body, which is skilled at spell-casting, but appears to lack a power suitable for direct combat.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 333 'As Yumeji' Plant Manipulation: Yumeji has the power to manipulate plants. The whole forest is his territory. He can manipulate the surrounding scenery. He has control over the growth and movement of trees, bushes, plants and roots. He can accelerate the growth of branches and vines and manipulate them as though they were appendages to bind and ensnare opponents. He can even finely control moss creating replicas of his own shape. His control even extends to the poison plants can give off.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 269, pages 3-19 References Navigation Category:Oumi Family Category:Deceased Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Psychics Category:Male Characters Category:Characters